Hello Mellow
by Nakatsuko Yuko Maeda AKB48
Summary: Kushina yang bersahabat sejak kecil dengan Namikaze Minato harus menerima kenyataaan bahwa sahabatnya harus pergi ke Amerika apa yang terjadi di bandara nanti?


**_Hello Mellow_**

**_Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rated:T_**

**_Genre:Romance_**

**_Pair:MinaKushi(Again?)_**

**_Hello Mellow-BLiNK_**

**_Warning:OC,OOC,Abal,jelek,Dan warning lainya._**

**_Maaf nih Yuko jarang publish,soalnya galau kalo nggak bisa baca Fic Yuko lewat Ponsel._**

**_Makanya Yuko jarang Publish,paling sebentar terus udah langsung Hapus._**

**_Cekidot!_**

**_Don't Like?Don't Read!_**

**_Simple And Practical!_**

**_~~~``Hello Mellow~~~``_**

**_Cinta berubah tak lagi indah_**  
**_Rindu menjelma terasa resah_**  
**_Saat kita harus berpisah_**

Gadis berambut merah dan bermata Violet tengah menangis di kamarnya.

ia mendapat Pesan panjang dari Sahabat Kecilnya.

"Kau tega!"Gumam nya.

Tok!Tok!Tok!

sebuah ketukan halus membuat gadis belia tersebut menghapus air matanya.

"Shina,makan dulu"panggil bunda dari gadis tersebut.

"Iya!bunda,shina segera turun!"jawabnya berusaha agar suara nya tidak bergetar.

"jangan lama lama ya,shina?"ujar Bunda nya dari luar.

Nama lengkapnya ialah Uzumaki Kushina.

Kushina menyerobot Ponselnya di atas ranjang nya.

Pip!

"Halo?"

"Miko,bisakah kau jam 8 nanti datang kerumahku?ada yang mau aku ceritakan"Ucap Kushina.

"Hei!Hei!tunggu dulu,ada apa ini?"tanya orang di sebarang sambungan.

''nanti aku ceritakan''jawab Kushina berusaha menahan tangisan nya.

''Baiklah,Sahabatku"ujar orang disebrang sambungan.

Kushina memutuskan Sambungan nya.

ia segera turun ke ruang makan.

"Eh?shina,kudengar kau bertengkar dengan-,"Sapaan Kakaknya terhenti.

"Lupakan,Shina sedang tidak ingin membicarakan nya"potong Kushina seraya duduk di meja makan.

"Tap-,"

"ssst!"sergah Hashi.

Arashi hanya mengangguk.

Kushina segera menghabiskan makan malamnya,setelah selesai ia berlari ke kamarnya.

Cklek!

Kushina membanting dirinya di Ranjang empuknya.

ia kembali menangis.

Tok!Tok!

"Kushi-Chan,ini aku Miko"ucap suara lembut dari luar.

Kushin menghapus air matanya.

"Masuk saja,Miko"jawab Kushina.

Orang yang dipanggil Miko membuka pintu.

nama lengkapnya Uchiha Mikoto.

Hug!

Kushina langsung memeluk Mikoto.

"hiks..Dia..dia"isak Kushina.

Mikoto sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan tiba tiba Kushina.

ia merenggangkan sedikit pelukan nya.

"Kushi-chan,ada apa sebenarnya?''tanya Mikoto setelah Kushina melepaskan pelukan nya.

Kushin hanya menyodorkan Smart Phone nya.

Mikoto membaca Pesan panjang itu.

Isinya:

_Kushina,Maaf aku harus mengatakan ini._

_AKu harus Study di Amerika untuk 3 tahun._

_Kau tahu?bahkan aku sudah dijodohkan dengan Orang yang tidak kukenal,ia tinggal di Amerika juga Namanya Kaitly McCodly._

_dia orangnya pemarah._

_aku akan berangkat besok pukul 08.45_

_sebenarnya aku sangat berharap kau mau menyususlku,tapi ku tahu kau tidak akan mau bertemu denganku._

_Dengan mengirim pesan singkatnya,hatiku sudah lega._

_Sayonara,Sahabatku._

_Tertanda:_

_Namikaze Minato_

"jadi,karna ini?"tanya Mikoto.

"Iya"jawab Kushina.

Mikoto tersenyum.

"Kau tahu?dia berangkat pukul 08.45 besok,berarti kau masih punya waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat di Bandara nanti"ucap Mikoto.

"Aku tidak tahu aku berani atau tidak"ucap Kushina.

"Mulai itu selalu saja Pesimis,Kali ini saja,okay?"ucap Mikoto memohon.

"terserah deh.''

''yah,kok,terserah sih?!itu tergantung perasaanmu"ucap Mikoto berkacak.

Kushina menghela napas.

"Akan aku pikirkan''jawab Kushina.

**_Pedih luka di hati, sedih sendiri_**  
**_Menangis jiwaku, jatuh air mataku_**

**_Selamat tinggal, goodbye_**  
**_Say hello untuk kamu, mellow_**  
**_Selamat tinggal, goodbye_**  
**_Pergilah and let me go, ooo hooo_**

Kushina merebahkan dirinya di ranjang nya,Mikoto sudah pulang.

Kushina melihat figura foto berisi fotonya dengan pemuda yang mengirim Pesan tadi,Namikaze Minato.

Ia terlihat bahagia dirangkulan Pemuda itu saat berfoto.

Kushina membuka Laci meja nya.

Ia mengambil sebuah Buku seperti Buku Diary.

ia mulai menulis Diary nya dalam bahasa inggris.

_Dear Diary ..  
I do not believe this will happen.  
Shock so I really know that my little friend would Continuing learning in America.  
I can not believe.  
even he had an arranged marriage with his parents to Kaitly McCodly.  
he really have the heart!  
What he does not know that I love her very much  
I'm really disappointed._

di lain tempat~

seorang pemuda berambut Kuning Jabrik tengah memandang Figura berisi Fotonya dengan Gadis yang amat ia Cintai.

tak terasa Cairan bening membasahi Pipi tan nya.

'_Kushina...Maaf_'pikirnya miris.

ia mengambil sebuah album Foto dan mengamati nya dengan perasaan tersayat.

Setelah puas ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Balkon kamarnya memandang Taburan bintang dilangit.

Di Lain Tempat~

Kushina berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Balkon nya,memandang Taburan Bintang di langit yang cerah.

Tak terasa air matanya kembali mengalir.

'_Minato...Kau sungguh tega_'Pikirnya.

"I love you, I miss you  
I love you because you are my friend, be a friend Love"Ucap Minato Kushina seraya bersamaan di lain tempat.

**_Kaki melangkah tak lagi sama_**  
**_Nafas asmara seakan hampa_**  
**_Saat kita harus kecewa_**

**_Pedih luka di hati (di hati)_**  
**_Jatuh air mataku_**

Kushina menghapus Air matanya dan berjalan ke arah Kamarnya,ia pun tertidur di ranjangnya.

Begitu juga Minato.

Di alam Mimpi~

Kushina tengah mengobrol bersama dengan Mikoto di taman.

"Kira kira apa yang terjadi kalo Yoshino jadian dengan Minato ya?"Tanya Mikoto tiba tiba.

Deg!

"Maksudnya?"Tanya Kushina heran.

"Kau tahu soal surat itu?"Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Ya."

"Itu tuh surat Cinta tau!"Seru Mikoto.

Deg!

Kushina tersentak,Matanya berkaca kaca.

"Berhenti bicarakan itu"

Back to Story```

"Kushina!Kushina!Bangun!"panggil Suara Berat,Kushina membuka Iris Violet nya perlahan.

"Eh?Aniki?Ada apa?"tanya Kushina heran.

"Kau kenapa menangis?"Arashi membalik pertanyaan.

"Ha?menangis?tidak ah!"Jawab Kushina.

"Pegang pipimu"perintah Arashi.

Kushina memegang .ia menangis dalam tidurnya.

'apa karna Mimpi tadi?'pikir Kushina.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"Tanya Kushina.

"Jam 08.30''jawab Arashi.

"APA?15 menit lagi!"Teriak Kushina segera melesat ke Kamar mandinya.

**_Selamat tinggal, goodbye_**  
**_Say hello untuk kamu, mellow_**  
**_Selamat tinggal, goodbye_**  
**_Pergilah and let me go, ooo hooo_**

**_Diserang rasa tak bisa ku halau, kata orang itu namanya galau_**  
**_Waktu berputar seakan salah, please welcome wahai mellow_**  
**_Berkecamuk dalam sanubari, seakan tak sanggup aku berdiri_**  
**_Sepi menahan tangis sendiri, miris terasa menemani_**

5 menit kemudian~`

"Bunda,Ayah,Aniki!Aku pergi dulu!"Teriak Kushina dari kamarnya,Ia langsung melompat dari balkonnya.

Kushina segera menyalakan Mesin Mobilnya dan mengendarai nya dengan kecepatan penuh.

14 menit kemudian```

Kushina segera mencari Minato di setiap Bandara Jepang.

"Satu menit lagi!"Gumam Kushina cemas.

ia memandangi papan pemberitahuan.

ia menggit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas.

Di papan pemberitahuan bahwa Pesawat menuju Jepang-Amerika Leanding.

air matanya dengan mulus jatuh ke wajah cantiknya.

"Sayonara"lirih Kushina putus asa.

**_Selamat tinggal, goodbye_**  
**_Say hello untuk kamu, mellow_**  
**_Selamat tinggal, goodbye_**  
**_Pergilah and let me go, ooo hooo_**

"Untuk Siapa?"Tanya Suara Pemuda di belakangnya.

Kushina menoleh.

Ia terkesiap.

Minato berdiri dengan Koper di genggaman nya.

"Bu-bukannya k-kau p-pergi yah?"tanya Kushina terbata karna gugup.

"Pergi?Ke amerika maksud kamu?enggak Jadi. di Amerika sedang ada perbaikan di bandaranya jadi harus ke Finlandia dulu baru ke Ame-,"Jawab Minato dipotong oleh pelukan Kushina.

"Hiks...Jangan Pergi"Lirih Kushina.

Minato tersenyum.

" tidak akan pula siapa yang mau Study di Amerika selama 3 tahun?Bosan"ujar Minato lembut.

semua orang yang ada di situ menatap Pemandangan bak romantis yang mereka Ciptakan.

Minato melepaskan Pelukan Kushina,

"I love you, because you are my little friend.  
I love you, Because You're full of Surprises girl.  
Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kushina terkejut.

"Yes I Do!"Seru Kushina senang.

Kushin langsung menerjang Minato saking senang nya.

Tanpa mereka sadari,Mikoto,Fugaku,Tsunade,Jiraya,Hashirama,dan Mito mengamati mereka sambil tersenyum.

Minato melepaskan pelukan Kushina dan mencium Kushina dengan lembut

**_Selamat tinggal, goodbye_**  
**_Say hello untuk kamu, mellow_**  
**_Selamat tinggal, goodbye_**  
**_Pergilah and let me go, ooo hooo._**

_OWARI!_

_Selesai!_

_Yipiuuuuu!_

_Senang nya!_

_Lagu termasuk Favorite Yuko lho._

_Give Me R_

_Give Me E_

_Give Me V_

_Give Me I_

_Give Me E_

_Give Me S_


End file.
